An Amazing Miracle
by dreamgirl445
Summary: Codierra.  I do not own any characters. Sierra was pregnant but starting in the first chapter the baby is born.  now they need to survive with a new baby!  will the expereance tear them apart or pull them closer together?  R&R plz!  I take requests!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This chapter is based on a true video. Here's the link!

.com/watch?v=DoIiVszj1EU

i personally think its an amazing way to have a baby so i wrote about it. (this story is rated T for now but i pretty sure there will be smut in the future!)

Sierra eased into the bath tub with nothing on but a bikini top whimpering quietly and trying not to push. The baby was rushing out and she could not stop it. Cody was down the stairs awaiting the nurse. Sierra sat down and put her hand near her crotch. She felt a wave of panic when she felt the hairy head of her new baby boy. She had to start pushing.

She tensed up and raised one half of her body and pushed quietly. She slid/pulled the baby out of her body. She gasped loudly when she pulled the baby out of the water to breath. The baby coughed then started to let out a cry that sounded alot like a baby sheep.

Cody raced to the nurses car that just pulled in and took her by the hand. "Woah Woah Woah Mr. Anderson i didn't even get my bag yet!" the nurse yelled. Cody led the nurse upstairs. Meanwhile sierra was scooping up water to her newborn boy's head. The baby opened his eyes. They were blue like Cody's. He also had dark skin, like sierra's. Sierra just witnessed the best moment of her life. The best part is that the little boy looked just like Cody!

The newborn let out a loud whine that caught Cody's attention. He busted the door open and gasped. Cody gathered over a towel and lowered his head to meet his new son. " wow he is so.. handsome!" he said. "he looks just like you!" the nurse pointed out. "Exactly!" Cody agreed. "What will we name him?" sierra asked. "I've been thinking a name for this little guy ever sense i first laid eyes on him." the nurse said. "Benny".


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Benny bawled. "Benny-boy! look at mommy..BLAH BLAUGH!Sierra babbled to Benny. "AH Ah ah mmmmm!" Benny calmed down and giggled "Cody! Wanna change Benny... oh let me rephrase that. CHANGE BENNY BEFORE HE BAWLS AGAIN!" sierra yelled. Next thing sierra knew Cody was in a snorkeling uniform with no helmet and a nose plug and also goggles. "REALLY?" asked surprised sierra.

Cody's nose plug was hanging too high and Cody accidentally took a whiff of the baby's little 'surprise.' "OOOOH I feel nauseated..uh!"Cody added. He lowered his nose plug and slipped the diaper halfway off and wiped benny's bum. Benny started to sniffle. "ahhhhhhhhh wahhhhhhhh ah ah waaaaaa!" Benny started crying. Sierra watched in amusement. "wow...'big daddy' can't change 1 diaper!" Cody was feeling very cynical at that point. "ah huh cute. Very cute. Could you do something like HELP ME OUT HERE!"

After a while Cody gave up and sierra took over. She wiped down all of benny's "areas" and replaced his diaper. Benny started to whine again shortly after. "mheeeeeeee ah ahhhhhh WHAAAAAA!" Benny wailed. "Oh my!" sierra said astounded. "Benny has NEVER cried this loud!" "MAAAHHHH MAHHHHH AHHHH WAHHHHH!" Benny kept wailing "ohhhhhhh are you hungry Benny boy?"sierra asked.

Benny answered with a whine. Sierra only knew how to breast feed. Benny clasped down perfectly. After a while Cody had dissapered. Sierra looked outside and his car was missing. "OH NO! could Cody be leaving me? Could i be _that_ demanding?" sierra thought. Benny was pulling at her breast. "ow ow owww Benny!" Sierra looked at the clock. Nap time!

Will Cody come back?

Will i write a better chapter than this?

Will you R&R?

All these questions answered and more in the next chapter!

AN: I know in the first chapter the link did not show up. I'm sooooooooo sorry.(stupid spell checking system!) i have different info. Step 1: go to . Step 2: search Accidentally unassisted homebirth. there ya got it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Sierra was getting very anxious. ( Even though it's been only an 1/2 an hour!) Benny was napping and she was stirring a hot plate of spaghetti on the stove top.

It had been an hour now and she poured the spaghetti into a medium sized bowl and sat down at the table. Cody was a born Christian and Sierra respected his christianity and became one too. She folded her hands and prayed,

"God,

If you would give anything, Let it be Cody. I miss him very dearly. Please bring him back home safe. I pray for Benny, my mother and Cody's parents if they ever come back as Christians to their son. Please bless this food that I tried so very well to prepare because to tell you the truth, I'm not a iron chef. Heh... In your name I pray, AMEN."

There was a knock at the door and it was a black clothed stranger. It looked like Cody, but it couldn't be! The stranger had uncombed hair with a motorcycle helmet on, A black jacket, And black eye liner. She opened the door and the man let himself in.

"Excuse me sr? Who are you to just walk in like this?" Sierra rudely asked the pedestrian. "Sierra?" the stranger questioned. He stared Sierra in the eyes trying to jog her memory. It WAS Cody!  
" Cody, what the heck is this new getup?"Sierra rudely asked again. She led Cody to the couch.

"Well, I thought you thought I was a real girl when changing Benny's diaper so I changed my image! You like?"Cody said and gave a peace sign to his wife.

Sierra sighed a long sigh before she spoke again. "Sorry for yelling at you before. I'm just very stressed and you do look r-really hot in that leather, but that's NOT YOU, Cody!" Sierra moved closer to the couch and stroked his cheek. " I don't want you to change."

Cody and Sierra shared a large kiss and started to lay on the couch together. It soon turned out to be a 'second Apology'.

A/N: Sorry for the other short chappie! I'm just very busy! This is just to hold you Down for a while. Btw my dad got to my iPod and I can't write intensity high anymore. Sorry I'm still gonna finish TDO, TDU and the amazing miracle. G2g bi!


	4. Chapter 4

The Amazing Miracle chapter 4: Cause and Effect

Cody opened up his eyes to see his wife snoring softly under him. She was snoring. Cody smiled and slowly got up even though he was exhausted. An hour passed and Sierra got up and suddenly held her stomach and groaned.

" Sierra are you okay?" Cody said, panicked. Sierra ran into the bathroom and threw up. Cody quickly ran into the living room and looked for the condom in the trash can. It had a huge hole at the top! Cody wanted to burst out crying right there but he just couldn't. He did not want to scare his wife.

Five minutes past and Sierra was done. Sierra walked into the living room and frowned. " HOW COULD YOU CODY! YOU JUST RUN IN HERE INSTEAD OF HOLDING MY HAIR OR SOMETHING?" At that point Cody could only stutter his words. "Okay, I forgive you. So, What's for breakfast?"[1]

"M-m-mood swings!" Cody blurted out. "what?" Sierra asked in major confusion.[2] "The c-condom it b-broke." he sighed a huge sigh and calmed down.

Sierra started sobbing as she ran into the bathroom.

Her world was spinning in slow motion and it was like a bad dream. Preferably a nightmare! And certainly it would dawn on her and become a daze and all a blur. It was horrible.[3]

Sierra took out a pregnancy test and 'did her thing'.[4] Cody, meanwhile was sobbing so hard it hurt and choked at him with every move he made. Sierra came back 2 minutes later with a positive test, crying a steady stream of tears.

The both were thinking the same thing. "Benny was more than enough to handle! We can't do this alone!" Sierra sat down on the couch and rubbed Cody's back. Sierra just did not want to touch her husband again. She looked Cody in the eyes and met Cody in a kiss.

Cody's eyes were wide with sudden shock. Sierra stopped after seven or eight seconds and hugged his side.

"I don't want this issue to make that our last kiss." Cody smiled and said. " We can do this, I mean izzy and Owen are going through the same thing." Sierra made her point but Cody had a sliver of doubt in his heart and mind.

"But izzy has a stable job! Your still on maternity leave!" Cody almost yelled. " Hey, I'll help you find a engineering job and we can get through this!" Sierra calmly compromised.

"your right!" Cody said back as he hugged his wife. At that moment Benny started whining and then brawling. Cody slowly got up, sighed and walked up the stairs to Benny. "oh this is gonna be a long 9 months!"

Key:

1- Remember TDDDDI and izzy threw up? Yeah!  
2- yeah, you might not know this but when your prego your kinda- an airhead! Lol.  
3- I'm starting to make my stories more dicriptive. Is it working?  
4- as in pee. Ewww!


	5. Chapter 5

The amazing miracle chapter 5: Changes

5 months passed and Cody got a very far away but great Job near Niagara falls. Sierra, Cody and Benny loaded up their mini van and sold their house and set out for the big falls!

Money was tight in the Anderson household with Sierra's weird cravings and the traveling and all that stuff. Sierra was feeling quite big for her trimester. The refused to get an ultrasound because they where too nervous. And they had no clue.

2nd trimester (7 months)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "COOODYYYY! ice cream please!" Sierra yelled from upstairs to Cody who was playing with Benny. Benny was bouncing up and down on his feet, Walking, rolling and babbling but the real problem was talking. Benny could not blurt any coherent words out. And Benny was very smart!

Sierra was getting impatient when Cody did not answer after 1 minute. Cody suddenly yelled up to Sierra. "There's some in your mini fridge and do you want those left over fries too?"

"Cody! That's sick I would not eat that! Gross!"  
"Really?"  
"No. I want it."  
"I thought so!" Cody chuckled.

Benny started bouncing and cooing at a fast pace. Spitting out unreal words like, blah, dah, lagh, lal, and googa. Benny started giving his father a big smile when Cody put his hands on Benny's.

The whole world seamed to stop for Cody. His son finally understood my place in his life. Suddenly started coughing and wheezing. Sierra limped down the stairs as she heard his coughs and wheezes.

Benny shed a few tears as Cody lifted him up and burped him. That did not help. Benny started to bawl and wheeze. Cody had no choice than to take Benny to the doctors. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Whooping cough. Definitely." doctor jay reported to Cody. " And it's fatal"

Cody stared at sleeping Benny in shock. Then tears started pouring down his cheeks. " He's gonna die?" Cody asked nearly choking on his tears himself. Doctor jay sighed then spoke up again. "maybe, a 60/40 percent chance." Cody froze.

HE WAS NOT READY TO GIVE BENNY UP NOW! he sighed and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Doctor jay spoke again with a reassuring voice, " we'll keep benny in our NICU until he can stop coughing. You can stop by anytime!"

"Okay. Thank you doctor!" Cody always believed in doctor jay for anything. Even Sierra did too! She hoped that he would deliver her next baby cause he does it so well!

Cody walked out of the room to tell Sierra the scary but reassuring news. 


End file.
